Krieg verstehen?
by Choga
Summary: Hermine will verstehen, warum Menschen, Muggel, Krieg führen. Leichtes HP/HG! Bitte lesen!


Hallöle! Ich habe dies hier aus aktuellem Anlass geschrieben, ich weiß, die meisten haben genug von dem Thema, dennoch kam ich nicht umhin ebenfalls meine Gedanken zu verfassen und andere Menschen vielleicht ein wenig zum nachdenken anzuregen. Ist zum Ende leicht HG/HP! *f* Schreibt mir wie es euch gefallen hat! Freu mich immer über Reviews!!! Eure Choga .  
  
Disclaimer: Die Charaktere gehören der ehrenwerten J.K.Rowling (der hoffentlich nichts passiert, damit sie weiterschreiben kann. *g*, nein, nein, eigentlich sollte niemandem etwas zustoßen, aber das liegt leider nicht in meiner Macht. :-(! )  
  
***************************  
  
Krieg verstehen?  
  
"Es gibt Dinge, die kann man nicht verstehen!" seine Stimme klang barsch und es war eindeutig, dass er keine Widerrede duldete.  
  
"Aber ich will verstehen! Wir alle wollen verstehen!" bettelnd blickte Hermine ihn an.  
  
"Dazu seid ihr zu jung!" antwortete er knapp.  
  
"Ich bin 16! Und kein kleines Kind mehr! Ich habe schon mehr Gefahren überlebt, als viele anderen!" imposant baute sich Hermine vor ihrem Vater auf.  
  
"Du hattest Glück mehr nicht!" er wich ihrem fordernden Blick aus.  
  
"Du warst es, der mal behauptet hat, dass ich ein kluges Kind wär! Viele sagen, dass ich viel mehr verstehen kann, als manch Erwachsener, also warum willst du mir nicht erklären warum ihr, wir, die Welt im Krieg lebt?"  
  
"Sagte ich doch du bist zu jung um es zu verstehen!" sein Blick wanderte über den Boden, als suche er halt.  
  
"Bin ich nicht!" Hermine versuchte sich zu beherrschen. "Ich kann sehr wohl verstehen!"  
  
"Nein!" seine Antwort war leise und hatte einen wehleidigen Unterton.  
  
"Soll ich nicht verstehen?" sie war gereizt, man merkte es, doch ihr Vater blickte weiter zu Boden.  
  
Ein verneinendes Kopfschütteln war seine Antwort.  
  
"Was ist es dann?" Hermine hatte sich wieder auf die Couch fallen lassen neben ihren Vater.  
  
"Es ist nicht zu verstehen!" seine Worte klangen erstickt. Hermine konnte Tränen in seinen Augen schimmern sehen.  
  
Sie hatte ihren Vater noch nie weinen sehen. Fürsorglich legte sie einen Arm um seine breiten Schultern.  
  
"Sag es mir, ich möchte es so gerne Wissen!" leise und doch eindringlich redete sie auf ihn ein.  
  
Ein schluchzen drang aus seiner Kehle.  
  
"Weißt du Hermine, die Menschen führen Krieg um den Frieden zu finden..." wieder schluchzte er auf, bevor er mit tränenerstickter Stimme weiterredete. "... doch sie zerstören den Frieden in dem sie Krieg führen!"  
  
Ein paar Minuten saßen sie so schweigend nebeneinander, bis Hermine wieder anfing zu reden.  
  
"Aber diesmal hatten wir schon Frieden, worum geht es dann?" nachdenklich blickte sie an die Gegenüberliegende Wand an der Bilder ihrer Familie hingen.  
  
"Es ist nicht anders als bei euch! Du hast mir doch von der Bedrohung erzählt, die von diesem schwarzen Magier ausgeht. Er will Macht! Eine Diktatur unter seiner Herrschaft! Du weißt, in Deutschland gab es etwas ähnliches schon mal am Anfang des 20.Jh. bei den Muggeln, wie ihr uns nennt. Und heute? Die Situation ist ähnlich, doch sie wird versteckt hinter Vorwänden. Es geht nur um Macht! Ein lebenlang, egal ob Arbeit, Sport oder Krieg! Das Ziel ist das gleiche. Sieg, bester sein, Macht, alleinige Macht!"  
  
Langsam begann sie zu verstehen, alles lief auf eine Sache hinaus.  
  
"Doch was hat man von einer zerstörten Welt? Eine Welt aus Trümmern und zerstörten Leben? Wer will Herr über all dies sein? Was bringt einem Macht, wenn man Niemanden mehr hat, der sie zu spüren bekommt?" Hermines Gesicht spiegelte die Unverständnis wieder, die sie in Worte gefasst hatte.  
  
"Alles was bleibt ist die Gewissheit gewonnen zu haben, Macht zu haben! Einigen reicht das. Sie Leben weiter mit dem Gedanken, dass dort in der Steppe doch noch wer oder was lebt, dem sie zeigen können wer die Macht hat." Hermines Vater hatte sich wieder gefangen, seine Stimme zitterte nur noch leicht.  
  
"Das kann ich nicht verstehen. Wer will schon so leben? Hat dieser Mensch nicht begriffen, dass das Leben viel kostbarer ist als Macht?" Hermine schüttelte leicht mit dem Kopf.  
  
"Nein, das wissen diese Menschen nicht! Sie riskieren ja auch nicht ihr leben, sondern dass von Menschen, die sie wahrscheinlich nicht mal kennen, aber die an sie glauben, hoffentlich!"  
  
"Wie konnte es überhaupt so weit kommen, dass Krieg herrscht? Sind nicht genug Menschen dagegen? Nach dem was in den Muggelzeitungen stand, waren überall Proteste. Also warum konnte ein Krieg ausbrechen, wo eine Mehrheit dagegen war? Sie haben doch schon gehandelt um zu zeigen dass sie dagegen sind und nicht gedacht wird, 'Ach, wenn sich keiner beschwert, dann werden schon alle dafür sein.'! Also warum?"  
  
"Es gibt Dinge, die kann man nicht verstehen!" seufzend befreite sich ihr Vater von Hermines Arm, der bis dahin immer noch auf seinen Schultern lag und verließ die Wohnstube.  
  
Hermine blickte noch lange die Wand mit den Fotografien an. Irgendwie wirkten sie jetzt alle wie eine Lüge.  
  
Die freundlichen Gesichter, nur Schein.  
  
Der helle fröhliche Hintergrund ein Trugbild.  
  
Ein paar Minuten herrschte absolute Stille.  
  
"Der Mensch ist schlecht!" sprach Hermine ihre Gedanken aus.  
  
"Aber warum gibt es die Menschen dann?"  
  
"Um sich zu bessern!" sie hatte ihn nicht bemerkt, wie er sich leise hinter die Couch gestellt hatte auf der sie saß.  
  
Mit verklärten Blick drehte sie sich um und lächelte Harry müde an.  
  
"Wie willst du die Menschen dazu bringen sich zu bessern?"  
  
Harry ging um die Couch und setzte sich neben sie.  
  
"Mit Liebe!" war seine kurze Antwort. Warm blickten seine Augen in die Ihren.  
  
Als er merkte ,dass er ihr nicht glaubte, beugte er sich zu ihr und küsste sie zärtlich.  
  
"Komm Harry, bitte lenk nicht vom Thema ab!" auch wenn Hermine sich so nach seiner Wärme sehnte um ihre trüben Gedanken zu verdrängen, war sie doch nicht bereit ihr Herz entscheiden zu lassen.  
  
"Hab ich nicht!" gespielt empört sah er sie an. Auch seine Augen strahlten nicht mehr so fröhlich wie früher. "Ich meinte es ernst. Die Menschen müssen lernen zu lieben, denn nur wer etwas besitzt hat Angst etwas zu verlieren. Wer nichts Besitzt, hat keine Angst vor dem Tod."  
  
"Aber wie kann man einen Krieg dann verhindern, abgesehen davon das er schon ausgebrochen ist."  
  
"Verhindern kann man ihn nicht, nur aufhalten, lenken, mildern. Heute ziehen Tausende von Menschen in den Krieg, die Angst haben zu sterben, so kann man nicht gewinnen, wenn beim Krieg davon überhaupt die rede sein kann. Aufhalten kann ihn nur wer um die Gunst des Lebens weiß." Harry war von seinen Worten überzeugt.  
  
"Bin ich froh dich zu haben! Sonst wüsste ich nicht, wo für es sich zu leben lohnt, denn nur wer liebt, weiß was es heißt etwas zu besitzen, dass wolltest du doch sagen?" Harry nickte. "Und nur wer schon geliebt hat, kann Schmerz und Leid lindern."  
  
Näher rückte Hermine zu Harry und kuschelte sich an seine starke Brust. Beschützend legt er seine Arme um sie. "Lass mich nie wieder los!" flüstert Hermine, bevor sie Harry leidenschaftlich küsst.  
  
Im gleichen Moment erschüttert das Haus. Hermine klammert sich an Harry. Vor ihnen erscheint ein Mann mittleren Alters. Er greift die beiden und disappiert.  
  
Keiner von beiden hat begriffen, was in dem Moment geschah, doch die Auroren retteten das Leben von der Familie Granger, denn im nächsten Moment stürzte das Haus ein.  
  
Krieg ist überall.  
  
Egal ob man glaubt sicher zu sein,  
  
oder denkt, dass einen das nichts angeht.  
  
Irgendwann ist jeder dran.  
  
Deshalb geht es nicht darum sich für oder gegen jemanden zu entscheiden.  
  
Es geht darum sich gegen Krieg zu entscheiden,  
  
denn in dem Moment,  
  
in dem man nicht handelt,  
  
kann es schon zu spät sein.  
  
Der entscheidende Augenblick, die entscheidende Person.  
  
Die Menschen sind zu faul zum handeln.  
  
Sie glauben auf einen mehr oder weniger kommt es nicht an.  
  
DOCH!  
  
Nur gemeinsam,  
  
mit dem Einsatz aller kann man etwas bewirken.  
  
Leben retten heißt das in diesem Fall!  
  
Ansonsten stehen wir bald vor unser aller Ende!  
  
********************  
  
Treffen sich zwei Planeten. Der eine zum andern: "Ich hab Homosapiens." Meint der Andere: "Das erledigt sich von selbst!"  
  
Lebt, als wäre es euer letzter Augenblick, denn man weiß nie wann alles vorbei ist! Ich möchte mich bei euch für das lesen meiner FF bedanken und wünsche euch allen nur das Beste! Lebt! 


End file.
